Ginny Weasley and the dark year
by fanHPTW
Summary: Ginny during the year snape takes hogwarts . With Neville and Luna she will do everything to save hogwarts. Tears, courage, Quiddicth, romance between Luna and neville, and also laughter, friendship and the hope of seeing him again.(I put ginny and Neville but Luna is also very important in the story)
1. A journey To Hogwart

chapter 1

We do not own Harry Potter

I am sorry if my English isn't good . it' not my native language but I wanted to translate the story I wrote in French

I am currently kissing goodbye to my mother. I felt her holding me tight despite the warm temperature. I felt ready to start the year.

- Be safe.

I am alone with her. Normally there should have been more of us coming back. But unfortunately I am the only one from my family to return to Hogwarts this year

My mother didn't want me to come back but like my father says , we didn't have a choice and personally,I prefer that then pacing in my bedroom

(Witch I have done since Harry Ron and Hermione were gone.

Of course there are not coming back this year. We hadn't received any news from them. Contacting them would be dangerous for all of us.

This is why this year I'm on my way alone.

In the train I sit in the compartment where Luna and Neville are already talking

"I was saying to Luna, we have to reorganize Dumbledore 'army Neville told me

"Great idea, we'll need more people to join in"

"I loved DA meetings and it will be a nice tribute to Dumbledore." said Luna

"I can't believe this traitor and murderer became director, you know who finally got grip of Hogwarts

"I don't think teacher will accept this"

"They won't have a choose I said darkly

"It's horrible" said Neville

We use the rest of the journey to plan the begging of the year: communication (the galleons will be useful for that), places where we can meet

"We have to protect first years and second years and show them how to defend themselves "

"Yeah, what Harry taught us may useful to them"

Innocent are always the first to suffer.

We also discuss what Snape plan for Hogwarts and the new rules. We'll fight against those injustices

I feel better because, even if it's not much I am fighting, it felt so good.

My friend Demelza,who is concern about the quiddicht cup being deleted, interupted us

"We can always go to the pitch and practice"

We finally reach Hogwarts and after greeting Hagrid I get into the carriage. For a few seconds I thought it might be like every year and that Hogwarts would be safe.

Of course this year would be different . Nowhere and nobody are safe.


	2. Arrival at the great hall

I do not own Harry potter

again sorry for my english

"How much it's going to be different this year?" I asked aloud

"Don't know. We'll find soon enough I suppose …" Neville answered, looking at the castle.

"Actually I don't think we want to know. It isn't going to be great news…"

"Of course not, anyway it's going to be weird Hogwarts without Dumbledore." I replied.

It's like the castle lot its soul. The weather was cold announcing something bad coming.

"Another reason to make Snape's life harder." Said Neville

"All that's just horrible" said Luna "I always thought Hogwarts would be safe"

The great hall seems empty. A lot of students are missing due to the fact that they comme from a muggle family. I sadly took place beside Neville

"Look who are the two new professors?"

I turn to the staff table. Snape stand exactly where Dumbledore used to. This vision made me furious.

How dare he just stand there after what he had done last year? Without remorse?

A part from this, two new professors where sitting at the staff table. I hate them at first sight. I swear to do all what is my power to stop them. There are on snape's side

"Well we are missing a defense against the dark art and a muggle studies teacher. Its compulsory now. Weird, since when death eaters care about muggle? "


	3. the feast

The feast

I do not own harry potter

Since when deatheater care about muggles ? I asked.

« I know it's weird but that's what in written in the Prophet" answered Neville.

I thought they would have deleted the subject. I got a very bad felling but I didn't dare say it aloud. I am sure Charity Burbage didn't retire on her own will. She must have been kill or torture. Only because she support muggles .

Fantastic, long live liberty!

Snape make his speech where he repeats the rubbish he said in the prophet about values and tradition of Hogwarts. He can keep his speech to those who wants to hear them.

We know he killed Dumbledore.

He informed us Alecto Carrow will teach us muggle studies and Amytus , defense against the dark art, they are also in charge of discipline. At least we know our enemies. War has stated between us

Mcgonnagal started the sorting. By her look I could see that she didn't appreciate what was going on. A least the ceremony got on normally and made space for the new Gryffindors. Kids of 11 who are not going to know what Hogwarts really is. I am furious.

The dishes appear but I am mot in the mood for celebration. I force myself to eat and although it's delicious, food seems bitter. When we talk to Seamus about our plans, he immediately agrees to help us.

"We'll use the galions to communicate. We have let the others know. "

I understand why he wants to help us, his best friend Dean is on the run like many others.

"I've upgrade them so that we can send messages. Hermione taught me how."

"great"said Neville.


	4. back to the girl's dormitory

I do not own Harry Potter

Don't hesitate to correct my english

«We are going to drive Snape crazy" Said Seamus happily as we where finishing desert

Parvati Padma and Lavender are also with us.

We made our way back in our dormitory in silence. The place seems empty, tout of my roommates are muggle-born and went into hiding with their parents. There is only three of us. Neville and Seamus must be also felling lonely as Harry, Ron and Dean are missing.

It Must be weird for them to be only two in a dorm.

The good thing about it is that we have more space. Well at least I tried to look at positive things. It's only a very narrow comfort.. I sight, unpack, and feed Arnold my Pygmy Puff** . **

I exchange a few words with Demelza

However I quickly put on my sleeping dress and went to bed, I wasn't in the mood for long conversion. I didn't sleep well this night. Hogwarts seem cold, different, unknown and dangerous. I feel my heart beating fast, I am about to disobey my mother. I am reckless. In order to feel me with courage, I think about those who are missing. To DA, to our struggle. A long as I live I won't let death eaters take over Hogwarts. Never

On my bedside table I look at the false Galion. I feel better thinking I am not alone. Beide I don't car getting in trouble, as long as other are still fighting… DA will stay alive. War is going on and maybe, thanks to what we'll do, one day Hogwarts will be free. Maybe Darkness will disappear. However I don't know the price it will cost. Now I not the time to think of it.

My thought took me to Harry. Where is he? Will I see him again? How about Ron and Hermione. I can't help thinking I'll never see them again. I have accepted their decision, I was ready for it .I didn't have a choice anyway. That didn't mean I was happy about it. I prey all divinities in the world to keep them safe. To be able to hear Ron's laugh, to hear Hermione voice, so good for advice, to feel again Harry's lips pressed gently on mine. Those where my wishes.


	5. First days at hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter _  
_

_Feeling Harry's lips on mine, just sit by the lake, holding his hand, looking at the sun set , listening to his laugh. _

This is what in desire as I get into an uneasy sleep.

I had to struggle to stay awake the next day. However I did notice it was not Hogwarts but hell. Back to when Umbrige was Headmistress, even worse.

Kept my head cold and stay Zen .

Outcome of first week: don't worry. Harry Ron and Hermione are still alive, on our second day we had news from them through the Prophet.

My heart give a tumble when I looked at the first page "Infraction at the ministry Harry potter undesirable N 1 one sighted."

"What on earth where they going there, it's suicide" I cried reading the article

Where is the most dangerous place for him to be? The ministry. And where did he go ? the ministry.

I am felling hysteric. One day I'll die from a heart attack.

"No idea" replied Neville.

« They must have important things to do there » said Luna.

I agree and take a deep breath.

"Are you all right Ginny" asked Neville "you are so pale, there is no harm done to them , they are alive."

"I'm fine, just worried"

After that I gave myself entirely to DA. I have to remain calm: attacking Snape and the Carrows straightforwardly won't do any good. We have to do underground actions , comfort young students and learn them self-defense.

By the way, concerning, I didn't thought anyone could be worse then Umbrige , but they are.

Defense against the dark art is just darks art now. Just horrible. (I got beaten because I refused to cast a dark spell.) And I can't stand what I hear in muggle studies. I just what to scream that I disagree, that this is not true.

"You must know that muggles are stupid … because of them we have to leave hidden , marriages between wizard and muggles are abomination . Muggle-born, that can call mudbloods and not witches and wizards; they are thieves, time for pure bloods take power.

I came to regret detentions with Umbrige . The Carows are really imaginative concerning punishment and torture. The Curtatius cursebecame something usual. Again I didn't thick anyone could beet Umbrige in this area. And it always innocent people who suffers. The new regime stand on violence and injustice

The good thing is that there are not really intelligent, as a result, they don't know it's Neville and I who painted 'Dumbledore army: the struggle continues'. They completely ignore that already 20 students have join us in illegality (we are not allowed to start team meetings or club without the approbation of Snape or the Carrows ). Snape didn't have any proof against us even if he knows it us.

We also delivered a first year girl looked up in the cellar. We convinced Peeves to drive the Carows crazy. He did it with great pleasure. So this is how life settled through the Castle. We where supported each other and tried to be happy. This was a beginning.


	6. Forming the quiddicht team

I do not own Harry Potter

We support each other and try to feel happy.

Beside all this McGonagall told what was left of our quiddicht team we where aloud to keep our team. Of course Katie Harry and Ron are missing.

"I am counting on you to organize essays as quickly as you can." she told us after a particularly hard transfiguration lesson.

Hagrid had refused to tell us what happened to the Order.

"Don't know much anyway" he told us

Research on information not defused by the Prophet is part of our struggle. And we what to know news form our friends and family. My mother had assure me that my father, Fred George and Bill where all right and I told her I was fine. Receiving news from my family is something precious

We had organized the smuggling of pranks from Fred and George. Just to not forget what the world humor and happiness means. It's not easy to forget all those death and disappearance. Dark rumors about Dumbledore are spreading. All of them horrible. We try to stay calm and keep our head cold.

I am happy when the weekend arrives. We got a lot of homework but I don't have to go thought the carrow's lessons.

We've plan the quiddicht tryout during the afternoon. I am glad to go back to the pitch. I heat up making passes with Demelza.

It turned out I am the only one capable of playing seeker. (harry had put a high level). We told Mclaggen we didn't what him for keeper. We gave the post to a promising second year. Seamus and a third year girl joined Demelza has chasers. We don't have a brilliant team but still one that can hope a good score.


	7. Making muggle studies homework

I do not own Harry Potter

Slughorn still continues to organize dinners. If Harry and Hermione was there I would have enjoy it. It wasn't the case so I made up excuses. I don't want to talk to Maclaggen , smith or Zabini.

About rumors: Zabini take advantage of Malfoy's absence to put hi hand on Parkinson.

Smith, Maclaggen and Michael Corner ( an ex who don't really understand it's finished) are convinced I should forget Harry in their arm ( thanks but no) and are in competition. I personally don't know which one is the worse.

So I stay with Neville who helps me with herbology and I send a message to Luna so that she knows where we are.

_From the little red hair girl her dear friend: I am with the best herbologist in the library_

_From your friend for life to the striking red hair : coming up _

We are both trying to get though a Muggle studies homework we don't want to do. I won't approve what she puts in her lessons. She is the repulsive animal, not muggles or muggle-born. Didn't take notes anyway, nothing worth to be written.

I am thinking about handing in a black page. Said Neville

Or describe her as an animal ?

What if we give our point of view? Said Luna who just arrived

That'll makes her furious. said Neville grinning


	8. The price of insolence

I do not own Harry Potter

Carrow is furious when she gives me back my copy on Friday

-"So", she said, "you seem to think muggles are intelligent?"

I glare at her.

-"I think so, yes"

-"you've got zero at your homework ( I don't care) you are a disgusting little blood traitor, like the rest of your stupid family"

- "I consider this as a compliment."

She slap me, every face was looking at me

-"50 points from Gryffindor and a week detention. Consider yourself happy I don't give you worse. And I think Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom will joint you , their homework are disastrous. And maybe the Patil twins and miss Brown and all those who didn't hand in anything

We were supose to do paperwork but,with the carows behind us, it became torture. As we work in silence, I received several knive cut and I heard luna yelp in pain. My hand and face I covered in blood and of course are not allowed to go to Mrs. Pomfrey .

It was past midnight when we got out. I didn't have time for homework during this week, not to mention DA and Quiddicth. I feel tired, my cut are painful, my cheek had lost its colors and it was only the beginning of the year.


	9. Getting into action

We don't own Harry Potter

Having detention did not scare me. I refuse to let down. They can take all I have , cut me from my privileges, torture me but I will never stop claiming my thoughts aloud.

The week that followed look alike .

McGonagall asked us not to mess with the Carows

I am really proud you defend Gryffindor and professor Dumbledore's values. But the Carows are death eaters. They won't hesitate to torture you. They have Professor Snape behind them. Act with caution.

This won't make us drop tonight's plan: the reception of Weasley's product. Owls are controlled and secret passage way blocked. This makes receptions tricky. A dark owl would deliver the package late at night, when everybody is sleeping, in the Gryffindor common room. We then have to hide it in the room of requirements without being caught by Flicht.

We had also stolen the parchment indicating the night when the Carrows are on night duties.

It happened during lunch. Seamus had made an explosion and Neville and I had searched their office for any useful information. By the time the Carrows had put an end on the mess we were all innocently taking lunch.

Anyway there we where, tonight ( Neville Seamus Lavender Parvati and myself) waiting for the parcel to arrive.


	10. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Weasleys' Nizard Wheezes I do not own Harry Potter Nothing is impossible a long as we have a bit of nerves. I feel the Galion heating my hand. "_From the kings of pranks to little sister: parcel send_" They send it. I'll tell Luna "_From the botanist lover to our favorite excentrique : It's coming up , we are waiting for you."_ "_From the future director of the Quibbler to the plant lover: coming…_ Instant darkness powder in hand , arms full of packages , we went to the corridors were Luna and Padma are waiting for us. -everything in there - Yes let's hurry For more security. We each take different ways. We all meet up again in front of the room of requirement who turn into a place were we can stock every thing . We split up again to reach our dormitory. Tomorrow we can distribute them to the DA member. 


	11. need to heal, discussing Malfoy and boys

I do not own Harry potter

Something to heal, discussing Malfoy and boys

We had organized once a week training sessions where we can teach younger ones how to defend themselves against the dark spells we learn in class. ( I pretend to do them and protect myself and the other from being hit by vicious slytherins . a lot of us received detention because a lot of us didn't put effort in learning those spell

_ "when will you start to study you useless blood traitor

– " when we'll learn something about defending ourselves against the dark art" I answered

– "fine Weasley , detention , either you learn those spell or you'll be testing them"

I wonder how much time we can hold like this. Neville and seamus had cuts on their faces because they refuse to cast unforgivable curses on first years.

Aside from weasley products its urgent to find a good healing cream so we don't spend time to the hospital wings. Certain like Crabbe and Goyle are happy with the situation. They just love torturing people, they where educated to make good death eater. I wonder why Malfoy is missing.

"I was thinking about that said Neville , well not that I miss him , I think he may have joint them" said Neville

"Heard the Malfoys where in disgrace after our trip in the minister" I answered " dam it here comes Maclaggen, see you latter"

I walk fast up to my class room –not that I am late but I don't want to talk to Mclaggen who try to follow me , full of hopes - and send a help message to Neville.

_The girl who is followed by boys to her best friend: hold him back_

_From your devoted friend to the poor success victim: took him into a wrong direction_

_From the girl who own you that one to her great friend: thanks_

I smile heading back to class. It's so great to have friends. I wonder what it would be like if Dumbledore was alive. Ron Hermione and harry would be there. No boy would have tried to seduce me, knowing I am with Harry and that my brother is around. Yeah nobody would face my jealous boyfriend and overprotective bother. Too scared of the consequences.

I imagine all the hidden kisses I would have share with Harry, maybe more.


	12. letter

I do not own harry potter

We are getting closer to October and cold makes quiddicht practice harder. We are training hard. I not sure we can we the cup but at least we won't be last even if I clearly don't have Harry's talent as seeker. I haven't heard of him, Ron and Hermione since their break from the ministry. I wonder if it is good news or not. I don't have time to think about it anyway. The Carrows are getting worse.

In the security of my dormitory , I am answering a worried owl I received from my mother . he might come here in persone if I don't tell her I fine.

"Dear mum

Like I told you Hogwarts have change a lot. (No need to denied it)

I fine. Just a bit depressed sometime, miss you all , seems weird not to have my brothers around. I spend my time with Neville and Luna (she will feel better knowing I am not alone)

Their a lot I would like to says and ask you but it s too long to put in a letter ( too dangerous in fact)

I receive news from Fred George and bill . I happy to know there are Ok, although I don't know where there are. It's better like this anyway. ( I surly can mention my brother , can I?)

Have you got new from Charlie? I haven't since this summer. I know he got a lot of works with dragons. (yeah that makes it look like he ha come back to work)

And how is Ron felling. Are they any hope he get better? Tell him I miss him. ( my code way of asking "any news from Harry Ron and Hermione?)

How things come for dad? I know it not easy. There so much that had change.

Love

Ginny

That sond all right , nothing that will interest death eather. Just boring family life. The answers might interest them but i won't receive them by letter.

My galion heat my hand

From the botanist to the red head " seen the newspaper today


	13. goblin revolution

Goblin revolution

I do not own harry potter. Thanks for those who like and follow the story. Don't hesitate to comment and correct my english

_Have you seen the news?_

_From the red head who is worried to the botanist: what happened? _

Had I lost someone, friend? Family? Had Harry Ron and Hermione been found?

_From the well informed boy to the girl who is too tense: well goblelins don't fancy the new society._

Of couse not who will apart from death eaters?

_From the now relax girl to the boy who scared her: this is great. _

I am so happy the governments have resistance. Everything disorganizing the system is welcome. I hurry up to Neville

let me see that !

there it is…

"the ministry had decided , two weeks ago to reform Gringotts. It is a disgrace wizard relies on goblin to control their money. More security laws had been put into action (a identification process will only allow noble pure blood wisards to retired their gold )."

-They can't do that!

- Well they did it …

"This is justified by the fact that Undesirable N1 is still a large." of course he is … and his name is Harry Potter.

"However some goblin appear to not understands reform, which are going to gives this bank , the greatness of magic." Really?

"It seems a goblin named Griphook don't approve those changes, witch are in his opinion , insulting for goblin. Rebellion has been stop » I don't want to know how

"And the globulin I on the run et researched for insubordination and disrespect for his superiors." His what? Oh yeah I forgot we are suppose to bow in front of voldemort and his death eater. I would die rather that do this. Dumbledore's army!

"Please note that transaction is not disturbed and some goblins had stayed at their places"

I am sure they did not stayed willingly

"Population will be able to retire their gold and those who copy Griphook will be punish by the law. All this to maintain order. »

- The goblins will never join you know who! I said happily.

- lets hope it said Neville. Most of them stays at Gringotts .

My Galion heat again.


	14. Potterwacht

Potterwacht

I do not own harry potter

My galion heat again

_From river to everyone: we have started an illegal radio channel, pass word I Dumbledore's army. _

Got a radio Neville?

yes I am sending a massage to the other

_From the Fanged Geranium to the DA: meeting you all in the room of requirement. Radio on. _

The 40 student who have joined us (Snape was quite unpopular) gather around the small radio.

"Hi everyone this river, here come the first diffusion of Potterwatch. We are going to try to give you what the government wants you to ignore and resist this charming tyranny…"

Heat fills me when I recognized Lee jordans'voice. It's so good to hear familiar voices.

"first you all need to know you-know-you put a taboo on his name. People saying it are easily found. They nearly got Kinsley but , don't worry , he is all right. He is on the run now. He'llbe with us in few moments

So we are going to refer him as chief death eater"

"I sorry but I'll start with bad news: a wizard family has been killed. The father was a muggle-born who had refused to register. Proof of the violence in the new regime."

what a horror said Luna

Horrible I agree filled with anger.

"Of course you heard about that goblin story. Magic creatures are treated with violence. No need to say more. Just that Griphook motioned a sword"

"Now let's hear royal to known about the new laws against liberty. Are we still allowed to think?

not if we want to stay alive, said Kinsley's voice I'd ay the greatest crime is not to be pure blood . The ministry I now full of death eaters and spread thy ideas. I advice you all to look after one-another because no one is secure

thanks for the advice. Now let's hear Romulus for our new feature: pals of potter. The question we all aked ourself is : is he alive?"

My heart start beating fast. Please he can't be dead…

"- Yes I think so. Announcing his death would disorganized our struggle. "

I felt better. He is alive (try not to thick _still alive_ I want to believe he will return. He can't die)

"On the latest news Dean Thomas found a safe place . Hope this will cheer up his family. We also leant certain Gryffindor are leading resistance in Hogwarts. I say them good luck and caution. Molly is worried tell her I passed the message.

Neville Luna and I burst out laughing.


	15. Training

Do not own harry potter. Thanks to all who follows my story.

Felling a lot better I go back to our common room in order to finish homework. The ambiance is providing me from concentrating, every student are commenting the news. It's great to hear familiar voices and to know what is happening even if it is not always great news. We need to know and to look upon one another. I am not alone. We are all struggling for liberty and peace.

Another great thing: the Carows are depressed to see all that revolution. Did I mention nobody- students or staff- supports them apart from Snape who I practically never there and a few Slytherins…

They seem to forget to torture us. I mean they still use harsh punishment but they don't seem to pay much attention to us. They are still rude and detestable. That will never change.

"From the bond one to her dear friend : training with young one tonight . The Carows change they night duties"

So after classes we meet up in the room of requirements where they are more and more people which is encouraging.

We all ready taught them protection and disarmament charm. Today we where going to see how to mend cuts. Useful seeing the taste the Carows have for knives. We had made research for this in the library and found useful spells for that.

Well, this spell will stop bleeding, I explain the young ones. It's safer to use dittany, especially if the cut is deep. We found a couple of spell of avoiding pain. It can always help.

Students practice and concentrate. I feel like being brought back two years ago. A few details has change of course.

Anyway , they will be able to defend themselves.


	16. A dangerous mission

I do not own harry potter

It's getting colder and colder as Octocter nearly comes to a end. There are more and more death and missing ones. Can't help thinking about the sword. Why would it useful for a death eater.

The minister had revealed Albus Dumbledore's last wishes. The sword had been given to Harry. Without it we would have both died in the chamber of secrets. I shudder at the thought of it. This memory will never stop haunting me and I decided not to thinck of it

The sword of Gryffindor. I bet Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it, and not for decorating his living room wall. He must have a good reason for it.

I turn to Neville

- Dumbledore wanted Harry to end up with the sword … maybe it could help him defeating you know who. I said to Neville

- Maybe…

- It's his right to have it; we can't leave it to Snape.

- We will get it tonight. You are right Ginny, if Dumbledore had given it to harry, there must be a reason for it. I'll call Luna …

I have trouble concentrating on my classes today. Keep thinking about tonight. To enter Snapes' office is as dangerous as harry's visit to the ministry. Snape hasn't done much against us. We hardly ever saw him. He knows we are the leaders but he lets the Carows deal with us.

However, if he caught us, we are going to pay for this.

We are going too far. I know it.

We had planned to act jut after dinner, before Snape goes back to his office. He always take hi time after dinner.

Tinning is going to be rush, the chance of succeeding are narrow.; but we are not in Gryffindor for nothing.

"Keep safe"

I am definitely not keeping safe, in fact I am completely reckless. Completely Gryffindor and proud to be. So after dinner we put our plan into action.

It's our only change, we can't let it pass.

Seamus and Mclaggen makes the fireworks explode to drag the Carows away Peeves helps us by adding his tantrum. It might also give us more time.

I had been eating rapidly, not even paying attention to the food present in my plate. If it can hold up Snape…

I give a jump when the explosions are going on. My heart beats fast. I can hear my mother's voice. "Irresponsible, not prudent, too young, too dangerous, keep safe…"

I feel guilty for worrying her. She I already so scared for Ron and the rest of the family.

I repel this through and concentrate

-let's go I say to Neville. We got five minutes.


	17. The sword of Gryffindor

The sword of Godric Gryffindor

I do not own Harry Potter , thanks to 11 for her reviews and to all those who follows the story .

I turn to Neville

- Lets go we have only five minutes.

We had found the password in the carow's office

Hogwarts

The statue made way for us and we climb the stairs quickly. There was the sword. We took with caution.

We made it!

I had talked too quickly. I had dream nothing was impossible, that we where going to succeed.

I was wrong Snape was waiting for us. furious

- so, what are you doing in my office with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, that make a 100 point from Gryffindor and 50 from Ravenclaws. Mr Longbottom, drop this sword immediately or I'll double the points taken away.

Shaking, Neville let the sword drop

I think you three own the right for detention. You will be out in the forest. Hagrid had work for you. And of course, you won't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore. Now go back to the common room and stay there, before I change my mind and decided to punish you three more harshly

We didn't hang around. Snape is not someone to provoke. We can consider ourselves lucky not to have been tortured. He must think we are not worth it .

Tired, I let myself on sofa. We failed. Snape was going to do everything so that we won't reach the sword. Now that I think of it we have been stupid to think we could have done it . Snape is always coming where you don't expect him.

Brooding darkly I wish good night to Neville and went up to the dorm were I stood awake until late.


	18. Detention with Hagrid

Detention with Hagrid

I do not own Harry Potter

Next morning Seamus told us the sword was in Gringotts

I heard Snape telling the Carows it is not secure enough in Hogwarts.

Aw, I furiously bit my lips. Now for sure we won't get it.

Will all this end one day?

In the evening we went down to Hagrid. He showed us baby unicorns and cheer us up. Then we came to the detention which consists of helping him feed the Thestral. All we had to do was putting meat on the ground for them. It quickly disappears, I am curious to see what they look like but the price to see them is too high. I really hope all my friend and family survive. I wouldn't mind seeing Belatrix dead on the other hand….

Yer're lucky, he could have give you something much worse for punishment.

Hagrid was right, it could have been so much worse. I don't understand that Snape had given us detention with Hagrid. But I don't really care.

Since he is Headmaster and voldemort took the ministry, everything I see is violence, terror, sadness, rage and melancholia. Please, Merlin, make that a lighting bolt struck voledmort and his death eater so that we have peace.

come on it's nearly holyday

happily said Luna

come up and have a cup of teat

yeah, with pleasure says Neville.

The tea made me feel better

wicked year.

always sunny after a big storm . My father always says that. Everything will be Ok one day… said Luna wisely.


	19. Meeting Crabbe and Goyle

Meeting Crabbe and goyle

I do not own Harry Potter

You did your best, said Lavander the next morning.

Well, it was not enough.

Don't let yourself down, said Parvati, Oh by merlin's pants, did you see that? I am dreaming or Dan, that gorgeous boy from Ravenclaw just looked at me?

It' me he just looked at ay Lavender

See you later, I say disgusted.

All those disappearances, endemic muggles murder, muggle-born track, terror, absence of students. Harry Ron Hermione. Hermione's name on the newspaper with those who didn't register at the muggle born department and the reward for catching Harry means they haven't been caught.

Now we were look upon. The carows where going to make us pay this intrusion. I was sure of that. They can take us everything, torture us, we won't give up. This is out of question.

We kept our head down in classes but still continue underground action.

We had lost a battle but not the war, not yet.

I never give up. When I have something in mind I never let down.

I won against my brother: I was allowed to play quiddicht with them , they respect me and fear my Bat-Bogey Hex.

I had more owls then Ron, Fred and George

I had won the heart of the boy I loved. (Hermione's advice was smart there.)

Was I , Ginny Weasley, going to give up now ?

I was too stupid.

We did pay hard our visit to Snape, not because of the carows. At the end of lesson where I had been stab, a group of slytherins blocked my way out. I indentified Crabbe and Goyle and two other boys I didn't knew

Think you could rob the headmaster he says.

And it is your business because… wait it's not your business isn't it?

Your are going to pay for this you filthy blood traitor, then maybe you will learn to respect your superiors

Sorry? My _superiors_?

I respect people who own respect.

Times changes

Really? I had not idea.

Potter won't save you now, you are alone, and nobody will hear your screams….

I can defend myself alone.

Let see that.

Four against one, what courage I say taking out my wand.

I didn't have much hope. Crabbe and Goyle where stupid but brutal and knew dark spell.

- Crucio.

The spell hopefully missed me. I aimed a Bat-Bogey Hex with success but another "crucio" hit me. I yelled in pain. I had never suffered like this.

-She's not worth it

The pain stopped suddenly. Breathing deeply I indentified Zabinni's voice.

- let her alone , lets not get down to this.

Because you thick she is pretty?

I felt the pain one more.

- Because we have better thing to do. He sighted when the effect of the spell were wearing off.

- Let's purified the school form those who don't deserve to be here.

- She can be useful, remember she dated Potter.

- We are not killing her, she need to pay what she had done.

- knowing you, you will drive her crazy and we will lose precious information

- All right, let's go then.

They left the room and breathing deeply, felling tired and empty I took my bag I order to leave as fast as I could.

Are you all right? Says Zabinni

Thanks I said weakly, I can take it from here.

I drag myself out of the room.


	20. plan for safety

Plan for safety

I do not own Harry Potter thanks to LJ for correcting me. I changed the paragraph in chap 8. Don't hesitate to tell me if there are other mistakes.

OH MY! GINNY! Cried Demelza when she saw me "I was coming back for you, I was worried, what happened?"

Slytherins. I murmured tears were running down my cheeks

_From a close friend of Ginny to the others. Snake attack. Ginny is not well. Protection of member should be reviewed. Especially young ones._

She was holding me while sending the message.

I am taking you to the hospital wing, you need to rest.

I was not in a state to protest so I let her carry me.

When I woke up Luna was by my side.

Are you all right?

yes I think so

I was felling a lot better. I just hope I would be able to attend classes soon. Mrs Pomfrey didn't let me go before making sure I was in prefect heath.

A new security plan has been worked out. We were never alone in the corridors. We just stuck together and look upon one another. I was scared for Luna and Neville.


	21. Nothing much had changed

Nothing much had change

I do not own harry potter.

Nothing much had changed. Death and Disappearances never comes to a end.

Lavander took a chance on Dan, but without success. Parvati still have her hopes. It's between her and a girl from Hufflepuff. I don't take bets go to Seamus for that.

Now galions. Have another utility.

"_Ooooh he is so cute" _

"_Dreaming of him"_

It's really hard to stand.

Parkinson and Nott shared a kiss. Apparently Miss Pureblood didn't appreciate Zabini's intervention on my favors.

Great isn't it? There is no Hogwarts without rumors.

No news from the world outside, a part from a letter from my mother telling me she worried. I tell her all is well. It's a lie of course. Nothing can go well during war. My family is tracked. My mother told me they had put a Fidelus charm on their house. I am happy to know not one will find them.

I forgot to mention detentions we receive. Sleeping in cold cellar, receiving cuts, being slapped and bruised, performing very dangerous task… I received the cruciatius curse once again and I wasn't the only one.

We regularly listen to potterwach but there isn't a lot of information. Still gives us Hope.

We also never go alone in corridors. We travel by group of four students and protect young ones.


	22. Haloween

Halloween

I do not own harry potter. Thanks to Anne girl 11 for all her reviews.

I am happy to smell pumpkin on Halloween. Some good tradition will never change. I decide to let go and forget about the war. Just candies and laughter today.

The banquet was as joyful as usual. Everything is almost like before. The Ghost gives us a great show while we help ourselves for desert.

We are finally on holyday. Free time to rest a least, no classes with the Carows

We gather to listen to Potterwach afterwards hopping the news won't be too bad

"_Hi everyone. River speaking. We almost got caught by some charming deatheater. But we escape. No worries, no harm done. _

_We will start with news. A goblin let it slip the sword of Gryffindor was moved to gringott's. Seem Snape have trouble to cope with the revolution._

I groan.

_To all muggleborn listening, a lot of foreign country opens their arm for you. A whole organization has been made I order for you and your family to move safely in those countries. _

_I now ask royal to give us advice on how to protect our home _

_-I suggest to all family to practice he fiddelus charm. Make sure you can trust the people you are letting in . _

_Protego maxima , salveo malecium anti-intruders spells can be used. Don't forget to make sure your neighbor is protected unless it's a deatheater._

_-thanks royal now let's listen to Romulus who have great news to share_

_-I would like to say, Nyphadora is pregnant. I didn't want to tell this before because remus wanted a healer to see her_

I let out a cry of joy. Tonks is pregnant. I would love to congratulate them. I guess I'll have to wait for Christmas to do that.

We had organized a party in the room of requiment. I ended up dancing with Neville underthe jealous glare of Mclaggen.

I trust Neville, It would not go further. Just pure friendship. Friendship that help me deal with Harry's absence.

Luna showed us a dance to keep Nargles away.

Demelza told me about the last rumors and her last crush.

Parvati and Lavander had gone looking for boys.

I laugh for the first time in month. Love and Happiness are powerful arms. One of our way to struggle against the war.

Showing that even if Voldemort is back, we are still there living, having friend, peoplewho love us.

There is still a bit of liberty left.

I look at Neville now dancing with Luna. Love is in the air. I felt a bit jealous knowing they won't be separated. They are fighting side by side. On the other side I am happy for them.


	23. Going back in time

Going back in time

I do not own Harry potter

I spend the rest of the holiday to get up to date with homework.

Our first quiddicht match grows nearer and we had plan a lot of training session. I must admit Lavender and Parvati are great supporters. Damelza had never played so well. While flying, we forget everything.

remember our tryout she said

sure my brothers did believe I made it

It was one year ago

ready for tomorrow Demelza had asked me

sure

Are you going for the tryouts? asked Romilda Vaine

Yes

Have you seen Harry is the new captain?

Oh really, I had no ideas… I had answered her sarcastically

Must be cool to be part of his team and fly with him…

Harry was a great quiddicht player; yes flying in his company was great. However Romilda was interested by other thing than his ability on the pitch…

I had matured enough to see Harry how he really was. A human being. A handsome black haired boy with green eye, someone generous, someone who had this childhood torn apart, who have his flaws and qualities. That why I love him now

Not like a fan girl anymore.

We are going for the tryouts in order to play quiddicht not for charming Harry. Said Demelza.

Beside I already played with him, he had spent summer holydays with my family. He is my brother's best friend.

I had been pleased to see the jealous look on Romilda's face I had what I wanted: peace

- You have been great Ginny. Demelza had told me

- It the truth, I already has a boyfriend anyway… I am happy he will be on the tryout. I would be nice to play with him.

- That would be cool.

I remember being happy with Dean. My relationship with Michael had been a fiasco but dean was concerned about me, a little too much. I had learned to love him. It had help me not to think about Harry and accepted the fact he was a friend, a Brother... then our relation came to an end. I don't known why, maybe because he was a teenage love and Harry was the love of my life. The fact he treated me like I was five had get on to me. I hadn't been sad after our break. I was the definition of energy. I didn't regret him, I had been too happy with Harry afterwards. I still hope somehow Dean was alright, he is a nice boy after all.

The day that followed I had appreciate how stupid Romilda looked a broom. She didn't even notice.

I came back to present time, felling the wind on my face. We did a good job . ready to beat slytherins


	24. intimidation

Intimidation

I Do not own Harry potter

_« __From the quiddicht champions to their escort : practice finished. »_

_« Body guard to the best Hogwarts team: coming" _

War is present in the corridors. Crabbe and Goyle don't mind using unforgivable curses. Luna and I had to rescue Demelza from them.

- Hope you have your bed ready in the hospital wing Weasley , said Goyle . I believe Blaise won't fancy you once you will have your head smash by a Bludger

- I would be scared if you knew how to aim and … Protego I said instinctively when he tried to curse me.

Demelza hit him with a Bat boggey-hex

-you are right Ginny, this spell is brilliant

-sure said Lavender and Parvati

We let Goyle manage with the spell and when outside.

It was a nice day. The ground was beautiful. Nobody can take its magic away. I felt happy. Probably the match coming closer, my friend around me, the secret party we organized, and the beginning of apparition lessons.

I took a parchment and began to draw this magic.


	25. Apparition

Apparition and tension

Holidays are over so I won't be able to publish everyday. I try to at least publish tree times a week. I do not own Harry Potter.

We where looking forward for apparition lessons to begin. It was the only tropic of discussion among sixth years. I had been told me it was really difficult and Harry in particular assured me it wasn't pleasant. Still being able to travel long distance so quickly was something cool.

Somme of us had been taken by side along apparition but it was not the majority.

It was something completely new and exiting.

I was angry to see that a note "reminds that apparition test is reserved to pure blood or half blood wizards". Like if there where Muggle-borns present in Hogwarts. We already know they are banned from this society. Not need to remind that.

We all gathered in the great hall were a ministry employee learnt us the "tree D technique", destination, decision, and I don't know what because in fact we don't care. We didn't move an inch. I really wanted to slap the instruction and his tree D's. I really felt foolish. I really tried hard but with no result.

Quite tricky, said Neville when I returned to Gryffindor tower, I needed several lessons to do it, and I failed the fist time I past my license. Ron was the one who really got difficulty with it

Really?

I not kidding.

Well no one had managed it today. It depressing, deceiving, discouraging.

We just laugh

I felt better now

- Hermione was the first to really master it. Dean wasn't bad at all, Harry was among those who was too young to pass the license, but he was quite good at it

- He told me he preferred flying.

- Doesn't surprise me. Speaking of that, you should be careful, heard somebody said something about jinxing your broom

- Tanks.


	26. Lion versus Serpents

Serpents versus lions

I do not own Harry potter

_« Warning: your mission if you accept it is to protect the Gryffindor team. This message will autodestruct in five second."_

"_I accept the mission but please stop with those stupid muggle series. This is serious"_

"_Can't we just have a laugh?"_

Sighting Neville put the galion back in his pocket.

We had trained hard since the beginning of the year. We are ready and our team has never been so protected. This didn't stop me and my teammates form being jinx. And we just did the same with the slytherin team.

There was a lot of tension this morning. War was declared between our team and the Slytherin one since ages. I am sure Crabbe and Goyle would do anything to provide us from playing.

Never a math as been so important. We wanted to show pure bloods that we are worth it.

More than a match it was a struggle for values. I had never be that nervous. I didn't like playing seeker I wasn't as good as Harry. I really preferred marking goals.

it will go a right said Neville.

Luna wish me good luck. She had put her lion hat. A lot of student wishes our victory. The new regime didn't attract anyone. And seeing all those death eater sons beaten will make everyone happy. However students are scared to take part. I can understand them . we don't want them to suffer the way we do.

It was silent in the changing room as we all mentally prepare ourselves.

Here comes the Gryffindor team followed by the slytherin one. Seamus in possession of the Quaffle. Oh dear he is touch by a bludger.

I am turning around the pitch looking for the snitch.

Slytherin in possession. The gryffindor guardian is slapped. This is a fault. Penalty for gryffindor

10-0

- The game is turning nasty the Gryffindor beater take charge of his slytherin homologue.

Penalty for both team.

20 – 10 for Gryffindor.

- Demelza takes the Quaffle and scores 30 to 10 violent recuperation from slytherin. She is bleeding. And slytherin scores 30-20

- Oh my, seems Finnigan and Zabini has come to fists fighting for the Quaffle

I nearly got hit by a Blugger and was distracted by the fight. The other slytherin chaser had come in.

- This is not a way of playing, penalty for both teams. 40-30. slytherin got the quaffle and scores. gryffondor in possession, Demela almost got hit . penalty for Gryffindor. Penalty for slytherin: heating a beater with the quaffle for revenge is not permitted.

The game wasn't following any rules. Demelza was projected off her broom, fortunately she wasn't high but needed hospital wing

I had become Crable and Goyle favorite target. Chaser now had trouble scoring

-810 to 950 in favor of slytherin

Then I saw it. Give a violent hit at Nott and my hand close on the little golden ball

-yes

Gryffindor wins

We just win. Serpents in there holes! Lions victorious!

. serioushith those .


	27. Festivities

Festivities

I do not own Harry Potter

WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!

Never a quiddicht match had been so tough. Every muscles are aching but I am happy to hug and receive hug from my team mates. We did it! We beat them!

-"Well done Ginny" cried Neville and Luna.

Lavender and Parvarti hug me

- "you were brilliant"

The feast is memorable. Better then Halloween, well except maybe Cornac Mclaggen who tied to kiss me the way harry did. He earns himself a slap. Neville gives him a she-belongs-to-harry-so-don-t-even think-about-it warming look.

Neville had manage to smuggle food and drink (the house elves are so nice). We made fireworks expose. We can hear the retransmission of the match on poterwacht. Lee Jordan then puts on music for us.

I am laughing again. It felt so good.

Mcgonagall seems to have forgotten to tell us to stop the party. It's nearly five o'clock when I go to bed. Happier then I have ever been this year. I forgot about the war

By seeing Luna's face the next morning I can tell there had been a party in the Ravenclaw's common room. A victory from muggle-born, half blood, and blood traitor on purist Slytherins is something worth celebrating.

Euphoria followed us during the week. Even the Carrows don't make our smiles disappear.

Crabbe and Goyle are furious so, like Moody would say, "constant vigilance" nobody is left alone. Especially young ones who serve them has punching. Is it possible to be "so slytherin ». This gets me sick.


	28. Escaping

I do not own Harry Potter

Escaping

Life goes on in the Castle. There is a notable change since our victory: Neville and Luna stick together. there is something new between them. I am so happy for them. However I can't help feeling alone.

I know I can have a boyfriend if I want but, since I kissed Harry, only he can make me happy. No boy will make me forget him. I don't want to anyway. I don't know what I'll do if he dies, I know he would want me happy and safe. He would not even blame me if I choose another one (although he would hate the guy). But I only want him.

Doesn't stop other boys …

Maclaggen seems to have trouble understanding I don't want him.

- wanted to ask you, would you fancy a walk in Hogsmeade?

- I am not allowed to go anymore, beside I don't want to with you.

- Potter is gone.

I glared at him

- I will never let you Ginny , you won't have to suffer…

- Really? You just want to hang around with a nice girl don't you? Sorry but I am not a "good-looking stupid doll".

He comes closer. Guessing what he wants to do I take out my wand

- Don't even think about it…If harry and Ron where here you wouldn't even dare talk to me.

- But Ginny…

- You didn't have Hermione so you take a chance on me ?

So this was why he had joint the DA, to seduce me. I am sick . Didnt he understand during the victory party I didn't want him? By the look of him , I think –well I hope - he understand this time. I almost killed him whith my glare. Too bad for him .

I resumed thinking about Harry , wishing he was here. He would be able to reassure me. Nothing would happened in his arm . Just us together. Thinking about nothing else . I love him so much .

I know I am acting like a silly romantic girl but it help me not to lose hope .

My false galleon is burning.

_« From your worried friends to the girls who scares us to death were the hell are you ? _

_« Politely saying Mclaggen to leave me alone »_

_« We are coming and don't worry he will pay for this »_

"_form the damsel not in distress to her friends I just walk in Demelza and I'm almost there, not serpents near here so relax"_

"Well I am alive" I say to Neville and Seamus

"Imagine Harry comes back and we have to tell him you've been kidnaped by a bench of Slytherins

"Very funny"

"I am serious, why didn't you follow us?"

"Cause Mclaggen took me as a hostage, I have seen more talented bodyguard"

"I walk in her immediately after, you were the one not waiting for her »

« All right girls, it our fault" Neville admitted

We were still suffering the consequences of our victory.

I move closer to the radio in order to listen to it

"Today we want to report there had been a rapt in Diagon Alley, to I quote "clear the streets from vermin"

I gasp in horror

"-No comments on that, we just want to says from our point all those helping the ones who are call vermin are acting like heroes,

Now Romulus please tell us no new form Harry?

-I sorry says that no, I sure he is all right , they haven't caught him, I am sure of that, no news from Griphook, or Dean…

I hope they where all right.


	29. Rescuing mission

I do not own Harry Potter. By looking back at the next chapter I saw I left a lot of spelling and grammar mistake, It quite hard for me to correct myself , I am sorry about that . I am counting on you to help me and correct me.

Rescuing Mission

As I turned down the radio, we received a new message.

_"Attention everyone, three first-years have been locked in the dungeons. Rescuing mission. follow the usual plan." _

It was not the first time.

- Ready? said Neville

- ready! I answered

- Seamus you know what to do ...

- sure

_" the way is clear"_

_"five minutes"_

we went out of the common room , Seamu_s_, arms filled with dungbombs.

- this will hold Filch and the Carrows for at least 15 minutes, good luck.

We went down in the cellar , people were heading to the great hall for dinner so the place was empty.

I heard a sob nearby as i walked into Parvati and Luna. we followed the noise made by the crying first year.

Parvati went forward

- where do you think you're going ? asked the suspicious slytherin Head boy

- your girlfriend is looking for you . She is not well , her friends are worried they told me you alone would calm her down.

- I not suppose to leave until

I nodded at Neville

- Confundus

- well I don't know , maybe I should go if she is not well. he disappeared in the corridors

- not well at all . Parvati called back .

We make sure no one came as she opened the door.

- are you all right I asked the first-years.

- I am scared says the girl , I want to go home.

- You'll be fine I say, escorting her to the common room.

I then headed to dinner . nobody will know what happened , There are too mary people against the carrows , they can't punish all of us. The rebellion is too strong for them. they did try very hard to have some information, giving detention and intimidating us. No one spoke; the three first years were in security.


	30. Apparating sucessfuly

I do not own Harry Potter

I smile as I head to the apparating lesson. I would not be able to pass the test until next year , with a bit of luck the war will be over by then I would go through my licence with Harry and Ron.

My smile quickly disappear when I failed once again.

I had to wait the end the lesson for something to happen.

I felt an uneasy sensation , like if my breast was being crushed and found myself near the hoop. I nearly lost my balance. this was progress however.

luna smiled at me et appararted near me , she was one of the first to apparate and was quite good at it.

- well done Ginny

- thanks

- going to practice tonight? I hear the Carows wanted to delete the Gryfindor quiddicht team.

- yeah, but Snape himself say they couldn't do that. It would be against Hogwarts tradition. Like the sorting ceremony . four team or no team ...

We were training really hard , and DA meeting were still going on. It was our way of fighting


	31. reaction and invitation

I do not own Harry potter

News on the radio was vague: Can't say much... It seem... can't tell more... No news of ...

Or bad: disappearance of... Ted Toncks on the run ... torture curse ... Deaths (the list keep getting longer)

- At least you are safe I said to Arnolds my Pygmypuff

It also seem they didn't get Harry Ron and Hermione.

- They are going to be fine said Luna.

Hope so come on, We are going to ba late for charm I reply yawning.

Profesors have they own way of letting know what they thought of our revolution :

The Carrows use to take point off every house except slytherins . but other staff members seem to think differently . I got 10 point in charms "for good work" , 10 for helping professor Sprout in her demonstration, another 10 ten in potion for cleaning my cauldron after the lesson. Professor Mcgonnagall tells us off officially but secretly congratulate us and gives us some advice on useful spell and empty classrooms to study .

I am exasperated to see that professor Slughorn had organise one of his feast . I don't have anything against it but I don't want to see certain persons. I don't have excuses anymore . I told him everything : homework , Quiddicht, not in the mood , tired, being on a diet, feeling sick .

"Sorry I don't have any idea of excuses" said neville

So I had to accept

If only Luna and Neville where there ...I would have been worth it .


	32. diner

I have no news of my beta so I have decided to Update, anybody who wants to beta is welcome.

* * *

With a sigh I enter the party. Every body is already at the dinner table. However Slughorn is really glad to see me.

"Miss Weasley come in, come in. A pleasure as always."

"thanks." I answered politely

I sit at a free place, Mclaggen looked at me like if I was dessert. Great! This is going to be a long night. Some Slytherins glared at me and we stated a sort of silence battle.

The topic of conversation was once again about the relations my potion master had.

The thing is right now, there are three categories of people:

First, those who are passively or actively supporting Voldemort: snatchers, death-eaters, some pure bloods, ministry employees…

Second, who suffers: magic creature like elf , centaurs, goblins… mugles-borns , some half bloods. All those who doesn't want to or can't fight and are scared. Those who lost hope

Third, those who resist, they suffer too but keep struggling for liberty. This means us: Dumbledore army and what's left of the order.

I am not in a good place to think of a proper career. I am on the list of those who are enemies , who have to be destroyed. It's the death eater's pals who will have good jobs. Unless we win, but I can't be sure of that.

I completely ignore the compliments from present boys. I answer politely to professor Slughorn and keep my sad thought for me .

"you have a gift for flying , miss Weasley, even if you are not playing chaser, I would love to have you in the Slytherins team. did you ever think of a professional career?

What? Is he serious? He overestimates me. On the other it's one of my childhood dreams along with "marrying the great Harry Potter and giving him wonderful children" ( A idea that makes me feel embarrassed now.)

"not really, I enjoy flying , but I haven't plan on becoming a professional player. "

"You should, you have a gift."

At least he have the virtue of distracting me. I can help thinking about this all evening

I didn't realize how uncertain my future was. How can we make any projects in the situation we are now? My father stopped working ! Let's say a Team want me, I would be in too much danger . I better keep my head down if I want to stay alive. I can't shine , wonder why I am here .

Can't enter the ministry either. Like the others , I'll be on the run , trying to survive and trying to bring the gouverment down.

Later on I send a message to Nevile and Demelza saying It's finely over still thinking about my career.


	33. Future

** Harry Potter is still not mine**

* * *

- "Are you okay?" asked demelza. She looked at me like if I was a stranger.

-" Yes." I anwsered " And don't look at ma like that!"

- "You should see your face! How was dinner?" she asked

- "As usual, the food is fabulous but I don't like sughorn taste in guests." I replied

She laughed.

- "He thinks that I should play Quiddicht as a professional" I told her " I was thinking about it"

-" Great idea , Ginny the new victorious chasser!"

-"Don't dream, about 1oo of wizards comme for the tryout, some of them better than me" I said

- "You can always try."

- "Be serious, by the time I will be there, there will be a law that says that only purebloods can play." I sighted

- "You are a pureblood Witch Ginny." she reminded me

- "No, I'm not, I'm a blood traitor and proud to be one. I will treated like a house elves, and that if I get lucky. "

- "Can't you a bit more optimistic? seriously , war may have ended by that time."

- "Yes, but I'm tired and sick, I'd like things to change"

- "Me too, and we are doing our best. "

- "Yeah don't put too much pressure on you Ginny. " Said Neville " We are doing a lot."

- "Okay, okay, babbles" I said at the fat lady.

I lie on my bed got sleep quickly. I was so tired.

I'm in a fog all day. I had a restless night, I woke up at least five time. I could not help but imagine my future, I tend to live in the present, dumbledore's army then,Quiddicht, lessons. I should not have gone to this dinner because thinking about the future is not encouraging. I'm too afraid that the war would last indefinitely. I was scared to lose someone I love. How coud I imagine the future in such conditions?

I had meditated ten minutes over a plate full of egg and bacon when Luna dragged me to Transfiguration.

-Miss Lovegood would mind handing in last week's homework.

I look at my sheet: E, not bad. I had A just before. I really did improuve ...

-Miss Robins please stop playing with your hair, all right...

We will start with... Wath if Slughorn was right ... the spell ... Would a team takes me if war is over? ... so be sure to.. just ridiculous ...

- Miss Weasley, could you be kind enough to listen to what I say? asked rather dryly Professor McGonagall.

- as I was saying ... Started again Mcgonagall.

I force myself to pay attention and welcome lunch with joy. Delmelza, Luna and I hade to wait for three firsts years and it is in silence that we went to the Gryffindor table and Luna to the Ravenclaw.

I went to bed a soon as classes were over. Ingoring Hermione voice saying, "Do your Homework now". Without her, Ron would have probaly failed his OLWs. I did regret not doing them next morning. Merlin bless Neville and Luna who helped me.


	34. patrols

I had almost finish my potion essay when Seamus came in the common room

"Are you all right?"  
-"Yes, the carows were looking for someone to sharpen their knives."  
- "You have to go to the hospital wing."  
- "I"ll be fine" He told me,  
-" I hate them"  
-"Like everyone else"

A nasty surprise awaits us in the common room next day

"In light of recent events, and the vicious rebellion of some students, everyone will return in the common room at 18 pm.  
Students in fifth sixth and seventh years can contact the carows to help patrol and arrest rebels. "

Great, it won't stop us. That complicates things a bit. We organize our patrols and plan things carefully

"The continued resistance at Hogwarts despite the regime hardens, and punishments more severe" We heard on Potterwach (radio prohibited by the way)  
We got a great weapon we're all bound by friendship. We care about each other.

"My darling, please don't do anything rash, be safe, Amos Diggory's House was burnt, fortunatly, he wasn't there, but it did gave us a shock... "

"Do not worry mom, we protect each other ... say hi to everybody from me"

Fred and George kept sending us what we need, although the shop is closed.  
"From Gred and Foerge to our dear little sister We have production problems but next week we will send you what you asked"

The Room of requirement is a refuge for use all the imagination and organization we have.

Hogwarts has becomes the battlefield of a civil war. In the corridors insults are exchanged. We walk by groups of 10 and protect young people who are afraid and do not want to fight

As Seamus says: "one for all and all for one", comes from muggle literature but forgot the name of the book. Everyone is responsible for the safety of everyone.  
We do not know what to expect: will Harry return to Hogwarts to fight? Would Voldemort personally take care of us? Will the order of the phoenix survive  
Everything is so uncertain

Slughorn finally drop dinner parties.  
Teacher keep reminding us that fighting in the corridor is not allowed.

Except the Carrows does not prevent the precious Death Eater's sons to fight and patrols are not harmless. We have to defend ourselves.

Obviously, no new from Harry Ron and Hermione. They are alive, or at least their death was not announced. I am so scared for them

I hope, I'll have at least the opportunity to see them once again

to stop myself thinking, I busy myself with work and rebellion.  
Demelza's parents were hurt. We had a hard time comforting her I can only understand how she feels.

Neville takes things in hand. I encourage him to continue because we need friends. This is our greatest weapon against the tyranny, fear, temptation.  
Friendship comes first.

That's what they say on Potterwatch

"Keep hope, kept united."  
Yes Potterwacht gives us hope: other kept fighting outside.

Besides making homework together is easier. Neville nerver had such good marks (apart from carows of course)  
It great to hear them screaming after Peeves , our greatest ally. What would we do without him  
He even helps young students their escape

- "Well only I have the right to bully them, I'm not a monster anyway. "  
The other ghost arehelping us, or remain neutral.  
As we ran to avoid Carows, Nick pointed us a broom closet and sent them in the wrong direction.

The beginning of December was exhausting for all.  
- "You know Luna "said, "There is something that disturbs me."  
- "What?"  
-"Snape does nothing to stop us. He is the Headmaster. He has the power to expel us or sent us to Askaban.

I do not know, he's a coward, so he gives all the dirty work to the Carrow. He takes orders from Snakeface.  
- It's just too simple. I have a bad feeling.  
- Too simple?  
- You know what I mean  
- I do not know, maybe  
Luna was sometimes really logic, seeing things that I could'nt

I finely did manage to disappeared and reappeared without problems. A least something positive to think about.  
Snow and bad weather disrupts the Quiddicht trainings. But grounds are beautiful. Christmas tree are on. I'm happy to go home and to see my family.


	35. back to the burrow

I share my compartment with Luna Demelza Neville and Seamus. A sudden stop interrupts our game of Exploding Snap.

-« what is the matter now? » Demelza said in a worried voice

- « I think they want to search the train » Neville says

This is ridiculous I exclaimed

-"We know!"

Someone comes to our compartment. We take out our wands just in case. I realized we were outnumbered and trapped in a compartment.

There were several red lightning. The spell hit me

- Ginny, Seamus? Someone said

I recognize Neville's voice. I also hear someone breathing heavily

I open my eyes

- Are you all right?

- Yes I think so ... Demelza? Luna? and what is the problem with Seamus?

I looked around me, Seamus was lying on the ground in shock, Demelza was catching her breath Neville was looking at me

- "Neville, were is Luna?"

-"They took her." Grunted Neville "They will pay for that one."

I am shocked, upset

- "And there is nothing I could do, I suck"

- "Of course not, we were taken by surprise, it's awful, but why, why?

- "Her father supports Harry"

- "Our parents too"

- "They do not publish anything, even if they are blacklisted. Next time it will be us"

I couldn't help shaking

- We will not let him.

Everyone in deep thought, we spent the rest of the journey in silence.

And what if they kill Luna

No, I forbid myself to think of that.

My mother kissed me, happy to find my healthy. I'm still in shock. I'm afraid. For me, my friends, my family...

- "What the matter Ginny?"

- "Luna has been kidnap, because of what her father wrote." I say ready to bust in tears.

- "Ginny ... oh poor Xenophilus. I don't know what I would do if someone hurts you."

- "I love you mom"

- Me too, let's go, it's not safe to be there.

We found a spot my mum brought me back to the burrow by apparition

- "We are thinking of going to Muriel's" said my mother "not safe enough, too many people know, Fidelitas won't be effective so she will be here for Christmas.

Great, muriel and Phlegm what a gift!

- "I'll see if I can do something for Xenophilus."

- "Its dangerous counter" objected my father, "I go with you."

"From the one who has information to the poor unhappy plant. Blackmail against Xenophilus, Luna is alive. "

My father told he said he wants to be alone

Harry against Luna. I understand how to support him and be near him is dangerous that why he broke with me, I do not care. Doesn't how I feel.

After the holydays my parents will go to Muriel and send back to Hogwarts by Floo. I would never climb on the Hogwarts express again.

If Harry was sold by Xenophilus. It would be the end , He would die , Not only him but Luna. Why would they keep their promises?

What if she managed to escape?

How many people would die or disappear, which went I lose?

To keep me busy, I did my Homework (I would eventually become the best in class) helped my mother in my household task.

-Bill won't come, he spends Christmas with Fleur. He says He got news that Ron is well.

Relief came over me, but something was wrong he should be with Harry and Hermione. Don't he have news from the tree of them?

- "And...?" I asked

- "We don't know anything else Ginny." said my mother in a tired voice

I did a bit of Quiddicht training to kept things of my mind

They are alive, Ron is anyway...

I can't ignore the feeling of fear.


	36. Chrismas

I reculantly dress up for Christmas. Fred and George had tried to make me smile but I'm mot in the mood of celebrating and certainly not with Aunt Muriel.

- "She did ask for a anti Dungbomb search." Fred told me

- "She doesn't trust us"

- "Does that surprises you?" I ask

- "come on Ginny, smile..."

- "we'll show her how we celebrate Christmas"

- "Mom will kill you"

-"wont be the fist time."

I could not help but smile, but it didn't last long: Ant Muriel entered the house

- Hello Ginervra, by Merlin, look how you're dressed, totally indecent. Have you ever learn to comb your hear?

I an literally boiling, the dress I'm wearing is far from being indecent. ( I am saving those for when Harry comes back.) My hair is smooth.

- Imagine the effect of this thing you are wearing on boys; don't you think you're are attractive enough .This is morally wrong!

I glare at him.

- Is this supposes to be funny?

- Just trying to cheer you up.

- I don't know what I would do without you, I'm worried about Neville, and I didn't have had any news. He was close to Luna

- I'm sure she all right, she is tuff.

- I know but it's had been a shock

- We did try to learn more, but nobody knows where she is. Said Fred

- Come on, we will give Muriel our Christmas present. George decided

I thought the house was blowing up

- "CAN'T YOU GROW UP?" Roared my mother

- "We just thought "

- "Times are too dark it lacks color"

The anger flooded out of my mother and tears runs down her cheek

-"I had hoped you would never go thought all this."

- "Come on Molly" said my father, "everything will be alright we have all the security we need"

- "Ron is in danger, and Ginny, and Percy who still doesn't speak to us ...

- "It's all right mom ..." I lied

- But look at you Ginny, you have scars on your hands, they told me that you where attacked and I don't want you to fight, you're too young, you live your life happily with your friends, your boyfriend…"

She was right, but what could I tell her

- The years at Hogwarts should have been the best

- Mom, I assure you I am safe, Neville is overprotective, Demelza's great. Hagrid and Mcgonnagall watches over us .

- "And we are here" said Fred

- Yes, thanks Merlin

The family ... a weapon, something that makes us powerful, gives hope, and also a weakness.

I'm glad it's Christmas Today.


	37. Chapter 37

- "shall we start eating now? » growl Aunt Muriel.

Dinner is quick and uneventful. A new sweater keeps me warm.

- "Do not open your gift in front of mom. » Says George

- "It will be useful at Hogwarts," said Fred. I smile at them and went to my room.

_"Merry Christmas to the best botanist ever"_

_"Thank you; sorry for not giving you any news, I am scared for Luna"_

_"I know me too"_

Lying on my bed I opened my gift, protective clothing, dark powder, explosives... Awesome.

Unpleasant disappearances and deaths put apart, holidays end without incident.

The last day I spend home was horrible: my mum was in a bad mood. My return to Hogwarts was a sensitive issue during the holydays. My Father has managed to convince my mother. So she passes her nerves on household chores. This means she takes me as a hostage for help.

"Ginny tidy your room" "did you finish making your suitcase? "" put the table. "" Can you help me peel vegetables…"

I AM NOT AN ELF I scream. I leave the house and breathe fresh air.

I pass my nerve on gnomes. Returned home again, wrote a letter to Harry that I will never send and I ended up in tears. When I finely calm down I return to my mother. She takes me in his arms and apologizes.

"I'm afraid for you; I want you to be there, safe"

I do not have a choice

"Mom, they will look for me if I do not go back"

"But you'd be safe with us"

"But until when? Look what they did to luna…"

She begs me to be careful. I nodded.

There is a lot of tension next morning. My mother can't stop crying

She told me to be careful: I know.

I sigh careful or not, I'm a target. We're all targets whatever we is reassured by the fact that I'm never alone in the corridors and approves our "mutual protection" plan

- "All will be well, Molly" my father says

She told me she loves me, I already know so I told her that I love her too.

She told me to stay close to my friends, what I already do, send her news... She said she would do anything for me, I know that too . I would do anything for her, for my family and my friends.

She told me she is proud of me, I'm happy, that was not easy with six older brothers. But I managed to make my way. I've grown up.

I remember they told me "You are still small, flying on brooms is dangerous, yes you will receive your Hogwarts letter, be patient," and "you're a girl you don't understand"

This is over now!

She begged me not follow Ron. To stay close to her. I can't follow Ron. I am not of age. I'll be useless. Beside Harry made it clear he didn't want me there.

"You're too young." This is not my fault if war made me grow up faster. It is natural that, like my brothers, I want fight against injustice.

I wish I could tell her that everything will be all right. But the situation is getting worse day by day, minute by minute. So I just keep silent. I hate this war. She kisses me and tells me again she loves me

- "Everything will be all right, I'll be back for Easter."

- "Take care of yourself."

- "I'll write to you tonight"

I send a message to Neville _"Arrival at Hogwarts in a minute"_

_"Received"_

-Hogwarts I say in the fireplace

McGonagall smiled at me.

- Good night, Miss Weasley, be careful with the carpet. You should go back to your common room, it is almost 18 pm. I return her smile and nodded


	38. Chapter 38 return to hogwart

-« Hi » said Neville "Hope you spend good holiday"

- " I couldn't stop worrying " I admitted

- "join the club"

- "My parents didn't want me back," said Seamus.

- "Me neither. » I told them

- "It logic, after what happened, could have been any of us .»

- "If only I had the slightest idea where they took Luna ..." said Neville in a sight

- "Xenophiles, didn't want to see anyone.»

- "Luna was his only family and… it will be difficult to come back in, the fat lady has a party with Violet once again.»

Some thing will never change. I don't know if I should laugh or be disgusted

- "hum ... "

- "oh just get in » she mumbled"

- "Hi," said Demelza ' anything new? "

- "No"

- "I wonder if we can say no news, good news? »

- "probably bad news that we haven't heard yet. I got this for you; it is a protective necklace my brothers gave me some of them for Christmas. "

- "What would we do without them.»

- "I don't know."

- "Glad to see you anyway.»

- "Yes, me too.»

- "Training tomorrow "

- "yeah sure"

- New decree?

- "of course

We go to bed without another word.I feel so guilty. We are at Hogwarts while Luna must endure torture


	39. sad news

Nothing has changed at Hogwarts. This is the sad fact I notice. I can barely stand the punishment.

- "You're bleeding Ginny, you should see Miss Pomfrey," said Neville quietly

- "Uh! you should come too. You're a mess. "

- "I'm afraid I am not allowed to do anything "Madam Pomfrey said when we arrived at the hospital wing.»But don't care, come here Miss Weasley, since it's late, I keep you both, for the night" she said, healing my wounds.

I fall asleep quickly on the bed she prepared me.

At least twenty amendments had pass during Christmas. The regulation now prohibits snowball battles and music. Soon we won't be able to smile.

I'm worried about Neville that no longer seems like himself since Luna had disappeared. It was no used to repeat that it wasn't his fault, he still blames himself

I understand him, I miss her too. I feel the same way about Harry

-« Now I understand what you have been through since the beginning of the year. I don't know how you handle it. Not even hearing anything from her, I going to be mad." He told me

"I don't know, I don't have a choice, I had expected this. Since _he _came back harry is danger. I am scared for them»

"Me too ...» Neville admitted.

"Come, they are waiting for us"

We always met to hear Potterwatch. But the news aren't good

That evening we all freeze in horror.

- " Ted Toncks' body was found."

The sentence takes ages to penetrate my mind. He's dead. How many are we going to lose? No. Not him. I'm paralyzed with horror, terror. I'm disoriented.

I'm shocked. Rebellious, angry, my eyes flash with rage and fury.

Poor Toncks, a good thing Lupin is with her. He came back to her, he now assume his role as father and even takes pleasure in it.

I also think about Andromeda. She was no longer herself when he fled. I can't imagine the pain. I guess I would feel the same if Harry dies. And the same thing could happen to my family. To my friends. And what if I became an orphan? This thought is too horrible.

I let my head rest on Seamus' shoulder.

It does not detract from my sadness. I'm cold but it has nothing to do with time. I feel that the dementors are here constantly.

I wish Harry was there to comfort me. It's stupid and selfish but I needed it. To hear his reassuring voice. To know that he is all right. That he is there, next to me. We could comfort each other.

Fortunately, my friends are there.


	40. Chapter 40

Sadness spreads on Neville and Demelza's face

"Poor Andromeda," Neville said, "She my grandmother's friend, she knew Ted and he use to tell great bed time stories. Merlin, this is horrible. Not them. "His voice breaks and tears running down her cheek.

A night of honor is held in our common room. We're all shocked

According to my mother. The funeral was held with only a few people. Remus is with Toncks, he supports her, and they're fine. She had gained weight. For once, in a few months there will be a happy event celebrated.

Andromeda had gone thought this with dignity. She is a Black after all.

My mother checked if she has enough to live. Although Andromeda refuses any help.

The best ones leave first.

The Carows are delighted. I glare at them. They are responsible of this mess. But it changes nothing.

McGonagall is under the shock, Andromeda was one of her best students, and was a friend. She ends her lesson earlier and for once we don't have homework.

And every disappearance stabs us and is a victory for the Death Eater.

Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Ted ... and many else.

Names, names innocent people, people who do not deserve to be on the run, hunted tortured or killed.

If ever we get out of trouble the price will be high.

Neville thinks Harry returns to Hogwarts. He has something to deal with Snape.

Maybe, but I know he is trying to kill Voldemort. Note, Voldemort may come toHogwarts.

What do I know?

I know is that my life has become hell.

Since the beginning of the year I am humiliated, tortured…. We're here to be use as punching bag.

I will not let this. l will continue to do everything in my power to avoid that.

Yet nothing prevents the news of an attack on Padma and Parvati's father. He is not dead and will recover quickly from his injuries but the two sisters are shaken. We try somehow to support them but our words and promises seems empy.

The list of victims grows. The storm is brewing. Fierce, ruthless. Maybe in the end none of us will survive.


	41. Chapter 41

January fly by and February arrives, snow still covers the grounds. It is this splendid sight.

I read in the paper yesterday that Hermione was seen at the Lovegood's. At least she is alive. I let out a sigh of relief.

Why only Ron got in touch with Bill and why Hermione was sighted alone? Have they split? Besides what are there doing at Luna's? A mission? How could Xenophilus help? Where is Harry?

I was dizzy by too much thinking. Nothing makes sense ! One thing is Xenophilus tried to exchange his daughter against Hermione.

No news from Luna, I miss Harry Ron and Hermione so badly.

How many students will be victims of the war? Will Luna survive? I hope so. I know that if something happens to her, Neville will feel the same way I would feel if Harry was hurt.

Daily deaths, disappearances. I fear for those I love

Cedric Sirius Dumbledore, Moody, Ted Tonks

Do not panic is what Kingsley said at Potterwatch. But this is easier said than done. For now my family is all right. It's a good thing

Broom on my shoulder I go to the pitch. The ground was frozen but it feels good to fly, beside me Delmelza is also lost in her thoughts. We can surly aim for second position this year in quiddicht

When I returned to the common room there is a note, remembering a detail that I have wanted to forget

The trip to Hogsmeade: valentine's day


	42. Chapter 42

St valentine's day, Lover's day. I gave a sigh. I feel suddenly alone. Despite the invitations I received, I have no date. I only want one boy and is too busy saving the world

The hall is full of "my sweetheart! My love! My darling! » Pathetic, yuck! No, I'm jealous of their happiness. I just want to see a certain person with black hair and amazing green eyes.

I imagine the trip we would have done in hogmead . Away from Ron and the other students.

The entire castle dripping with love. It's beautiful but it's unbearable. Life should have allowed me to live this with Harry. Why can't I hold him in my arms? I want nothing else but him.

I hate couples who remind me that I'm alone. No, I hate those who prevent me from seeing Harry and Voldemort is on the top of list.

All day messages are delivered and I have not heard from him since the beginning of the year. This just drive me crazy. tears are dripping down my face, life is so unfair. I know I'm selfish, but after months of struggle, I feel like I deserve a bit of happiness.

I miss him so much. Without Voldemort could have been happy, loving. I love him but I can not even tell him.

Neville to sit beside me

"Ginny ..."


End file.
